


Brother Came Marching Home

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allude to suicide, Fluff, Gen, Look it Up, Mentions of Death, Not Period Accurate, Sam as a Dough Boy, The trenches were a bitch, but I didn't write a whole lot of that into this, but the battle of Amiens actually happened, it was a decisive battle that brought about the end of the war, you'll learn something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Y/N is in for a pleasant surprise.





	Brother Came Marching Home

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural AU set at the end of WW1. Not period accurate, but I tried... a little bit.

_She loved mysteries so much, she became one._

With a snap, Y/N closed her book and peered up over the counter of the small lumber yard she had inherited from her parents when they had died. It was a particularly slow day, and she had just finished the third and latest crime novel she had picked up at the greengrocer’s. Sighing forlornly, Y/N tossed the thin book onto the counter and stood, stretching stiff arms over her head. She had just let out a groan when the bell over the rickety screen door tinkled cheerily.

“Uh… G-good afternoon!” she faltered, trying to regain what little composure she had. Smoothing the front of her shirt, she smiled pleasantly as she squinted into the sun at the impossibly tall shadow standing in the doorway. “Can I help you?”

The man approached the counter, a nervous smile on his lips. “I was hoping you could point me in the direction of Y/N/N Y/L/N?”

Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise as she recognized him. “Sam!” she squealed, dashing around the counter and throwing her arms around his waist. “I’ve missed you so much.” Se tightened her grip on him as she buried her face into his jacket.

Putting an arm around her, Sam squeezed her tight as he rested his chin on her head. “I missed you too, kiddo.” He paused for a moment, relishing the fact that he was finally home. “How’ve you been holding up?”

Y/N sighed, her voice muffled against Sam’s uniform jacket. “It was hard, y’know, when… when we got the telegram about Dean at Amiens. An-and then Mother….” Choking back a sob, Y/N buried her face deeper into Sam’s chest.

“Hey, hey now, kiddo. It’s all right. I’m here now,” he murmured while he stroked her back in soothing circles. “I know it was tough, Y/N/N, and you are so, so brave and strong for handling it all by yourself.” He paused to tilt Y/N’s chin up to look her in the eyes. “And I promise, from this day on, I will never leave you again.”

Shifting to the side, Y/N released her grip on Sam and wiped at her eyes with a trembling hand. “I am just a mess today.” She gave a watery chuckle as she burrowed back into his chest. “I just can’t believe it’s you! I thought for sure the Great War would last forever and I’d never see you again.”

His smile broadened, a small sadness hidden behind his hazel eyes as he changed the subject. “You’ve grown in the last year, Y/N/N.” he teased as he lovingly ruffed her hair, chuckling when she batted at it playfully. “I swear you weren’t no bigger than the counter when I was home last!”

Huffing dramatically, Y/N put her hands on her hips, appraising her brother. Her features softened then turned from quizzical to horror when she noticed the sleeve of his uniform. “Oh my God, Sam… What happened to your arm?”

Sam shrugged, gesturing at the stump with his intact hand. “It’s a souvenir from the trenches.” His face grew dark for a moment before he wrinkled his nose and smiled again. “Not anything we need to dwell on. Tell me,” he smirked mischievously as he draped his whole arm around Y/N’s shoulders, “what’s this I hear about that Fitzgerald boy coming around the yard at all hours of the day?” Orneriness twinkled in his eyes.

Y/N turned beet red, and she turned her face away before muttering, “He’s just giving me a hand is all.”

“Uh huh.” Sam nudged her with his hip as he guided them to the back of the store. “So tell me what all he’s been ‘giving you a hand’ with…”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "She loved mysteries so much, she became one." Paper Towns by John Green


End file.
